1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a yaw moment control process in a vehicle for controlling the yaw moment of the vehicle during maneuvering by distributing a driving force or a braking force to left and right wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A yaw moment control process is conventionally known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.1-182127, in which in a driving force distributing device for distributing a driving force to left and right wheels to control the yaw moment, the driving force distribution amount is subjected to feed-forward control based on an accelerator opening degree, an engine revolution-number, a vehicle speed, a steering force and a lateral acceleration.
In the known process, highly responsive control can be performed by the employment of the feed-forward control, but accuracy of the control cannot necessarily be provided because a feedback control is not carried out.